


Tolerated, not Wanted

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Campfire, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Reader Insert, Teasing, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Bill lets you borrow his shirt after Sean spills stew down the one you're wearing. The camp teases him about it, and you're there to comfort him.
Relationships: Bill Williamson/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Tolerated, not Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> i just want that red shirt lol
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS

"Here, wear this," Bill says as he chucks you his red plaid shirt.

Sean had managed to spill stew down you. Thankfully it wasn't that hot, but your shirt was stained and covered in muck. You shouted at Sean, alerting the camp as Sean apologized over and over, insisting it was a lousy accident on his behalf.  
That was when Bill had thankfully passed you a spare shirt after you moaned about how you had no clean clothes to change into.

You came out of your tent, now wearing Bills red plaid shirt, a few sizes big on you, but you enjoyed the extra room. You wore black jeans and black braces, the outfit looking far too stylish. Heads were turning as you walked over to the laundry tub, dumping your messy shirt in there to soak. You'd deal with that mess tomorrow... or make Sean do it, though he probably wouldn't.

You made your way back over to the campfire, picking up your bowl of now-cold stew that you left by the fire in hopes of keeping it warm.

"Thank you for the shirt, Bill," you told him as you looked up from your bowl. Bill was sat opposite you along with a few other camp members. He's watching you in awe, his eyes lighting up. Who knew the sight of you in his shirt would make this man feel so fuzzy?

"No problem," he finally manages to blurt out, quickly taking a swig of his beer as he feels himself sweat.

"Ah! My dear, I see that red is quite clearly your colour!" Trelawny compliments as he takes a seat at the campfire.

"You think so?" you ask him.

"Absolutely! I would not lie to you my dear," Trelawny responds as he crosses his legs, having a spoonful of stew.

"Thank you, Trelawny. I might have to borrow this shirt more often, Bill," you joke at Bill who tries his hardest not to blush, dipping his head so the brim of his hat covers half of his face.

"Yeah, you can do that... If you want," Bill responds.

"Don't get too comfy in it. Everyone might think you and Bill are dating!" Uncle laughs.

Bill scratches the back of his head as he blushes redder than 'your' shirt.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to be datin' Bill!" Karen slurs as she grabs a hold of her chair. Sean makes a comment to her about she's almost as drunk as him, holding her upright.

"Hey! That ain't nice!" Bill huffs at her, his brows furrowing as he hunches forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Sorry, Bill, but I'm only speakin' the truth," Karen shrugs.

"Nah, that ain't nice," you add. "Who wouldn't want to date our lovely Mister Williamson?" you add.

"Marion Williamson," Micah chuckles.

"Marion?!" Karen laughs.

"That's it, I've had it with you lot!" Bill huffs as he stands up. "I try do something nice for once and all you lot do is take the piss! Why do I bother?!" Bill huffs as he storms off before chucking his empty bottle onto the floor.

The campfire's silent for a few moments until you stand up.

"Y'all should be ashamed of yourselves. Bill's right. You ain't got no business offending someone who's only trying to do good." You shake your head as you walk off, trying to find where Bill had stormed off to.

You find Bill over by the horses. He's sat down beside his horse, Brown Jack, who's also nestled on the floor. Bill's quietly ranting to Brown Jack who seems very interested in what he had to say. You can overhear Bill mention things like 'this is why I never bother bein' nice' and 'what's the point?'

You clear your throat as you approach Bill, trying not to startle him.

"Oh, hello," Bill says as he looks over his shoulder.

"You got room for one more?"

"Sure."

You take a seat next to Bill. Silence sits around the two of you for a while.

"I know them lot are just teasin', but what they're sayin' ain't nice or true," you tell him.

"Yeah. If anyone else does somethin' good around the camp they get praise for days, but when I do somethin' good, people just take the piss. It ain't fair," Bill frowns, his eyes drawn to the floor.

"Well, I really appreciate what you did, if that means anything. If you ever need me to return the favour, just ask," you tell him.

"It does mean somethin', thank you." Bill pauses, his mouth going to speak several times but always cutting off. "I got a favour, if it ain't too weird for ya?"

"What is it?"

"Could you just hold me for a while? Please," Bill quietly asks, the brim of his hat covering his eyes.

"Of course."

The two of you shuffle about, so you're resting your back on Brown Jack, who still seems rather distraught that his rider isn't doing too good. Bill cuddles up to you, his arm around your waist, your arms around his shoulders.  
Bill doesn't take off his hat, letting it shuffle backwards as he rests his head on your chest. You lightly stroke over his broad shoulders, gently tracing circles and lines over him.  
You'd never expected Bill to be so... soft? His eyes are shut, enjoying the attention you're giving him. You thought he would have worried about a camp member finding him like this, but he'd probably snap and murder them if they did.

Bill listens to the rise and fall of your chest, your heartbeat faint in the background. He's fed up, obviously. Bill allows his emotions to bottle up, not really having anything or anyone to let them out on. The two of you stay silent, your fingers continuing to gently rub over his back, soothing the poor man as much as you can.

Your eyes are shut, cheek resting against the top of his hat. Your eyes snap open as you hear a faint grumbly snore, realizing Bill has fallen asleep on you. You smile to yourself, being thankful as you were also beginning to doze off. You peek over at Brown Jack who's also sound asleep, so you decide to shut your eyes and allow yourself to sleep, keeping Bill tight in your arms.


End file.
